koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kenji Nojima
Kenji Nojima (野島 健児, Nojima Kenji, born March 16, 1976 in Suginami, Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actor who is affiliated with Aoni Production. He lived his teenage years in Ōita, Kyushu. After spending his early adulthood dedicated to agriculture, he decided to become an actor like his father (Akio) and older brother (Hirofumi) and graduated his agency's educational program, Aoni Jyuku. During his career, Nojima married fellow voice actor, Chie Sawaguchi, and sired a daughter and son. His family and his in-laws are all involved in the entertainment business, which allows Nojima and his wife to occasionally venture into the music industry. One of his private projects includes the musical unit, Trust, formed with Toshimune Suzuki. In his free time, Nojima prefers to wander to various places by himself. Nojima made his professional debut as a voice actor in the mid nineties and has lent his voice to various young male characters. A few of his voice roles include Jo Katsuragi from Innocent Venus, Fumito Nanahara in BLOOD-C and Fox McCloud's Japanese voice in the Super Smash Bros. series. When performing characters in an adaptation of a famous series, Nojima states he tries to read the original source material to better emphasize with them. If he doesn't, he explains, Nojima feels his performances will fall flat of the viewers' expectations. On the 10th Anniversary site for the Dynasty Warriors series, Nojima felt nostalgic for the ten years that has passed and expressed his wish to continue playing Lu Xun for many years to come. He has stated in interviews that he plays Geten no Hana and names his protagonist "Nojiko" (のじこ). Works with Koei *Royston - Joker File drama CDs; Joker is originally conceptualized by Katsumi Michihara *Disciple training with Abe no Seimei - Ōto Ayakashi Kitan drama CD series *Thug - Kanata Kara drama CDs *Tachinosuke Kamata - Kiniro no Corda Project ff -Kurenai no Virtuoso-'' *Miscellaneous voices - ''Sangokushi Koumeiden *Yoku Mashimo - Dark Hunter *Shikanosuke Yamanaka, Takakage Kobayakawa - Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi *Sōji Okita - Ishin no Arashi Bakumatsu Shishiden *Lu Xun, Fu Xi, Emperor Xian, edit male voice, miscellaneous generals - Dynasty Warriors series *Lu Xun - Warriors Orochi series *Student - Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ (TV series) *Richard Keigo Quantz - LoveφSummit *Shibata Richard Katsuie - Sengoku Angelique live skit *Zelashell - TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll *Kyle Tarenbert - Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk *Mitsuhide Akechi - Geten no Hana (Yumeakari) *Ibuki - Toukiden series *Grant - The Legend of Heroes: Akatsuki no Kiseki Live Events *''Neoromance 25th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Gonen no En'' *''Dengeki PS Premium Event 2018 Winter'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 6'' *''Geten no Hana with Yumeakari Aizouban Hatsubai Kinen Dinner Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Hoshimi no Utage'' *''Neoromance ♥ Halloween Party 2015'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Hanami no Utage'' *''Geten no Hana Hanami no Utage Special Premium Night Zenyasai'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2014 Spring Ultimate Live'' *''Corda & Geten Special Namahosou'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou 7 Special Dinner Show'' *''Geten no Hana Hotarumi no Utage'' *''Geten no Hana Release Celebration Event'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Alamode 5 with Geten no Hana'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2013 Spring'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2011'' - not present; pre-recorded narration *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyu-Ranbu Autumn 2011'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' External Links *Aoni Production profile *Official website, Official blog, Twitter page *Double Mitsuhide Category:Voice Actors